Star Luck
by saturnsocks
Summary: Its hard when the girl you like is a magical weirdo from space who won't come down to earth. Its even harder when she won't stop speaking french.


**Star Luck**

**…**

There's a girl in my class, I think she walks on the moon. I don't know where she is but it's not on earth.

She sits right in front of me, we're so close and yet so far away, complete strangers and we've seen each other so may days.

To be honest I'm not the smartest guy, I don't even know how I made it into French II, but I'm glad I did, just to see her. If there's such a thing as other worldly beings, I think she would be proof.

This is the only class we share, but whenever I see her around school it's like she's in la la land. She just walks around and does her own thing, it's weird. She should come back down to Earth or else she'll get stuck up in space.

"Natsu, how do you say 'Where is the bathroom?'"

Shit. I looked up and said the only thing I knew how to say right, "_Je ne parle pas très bien français."_

I don't speak French very well.

The teacher just sighed to herself and moved on to another kid. I could hear giggling coming from in front of me. It was her, she was laughing at me? Rude. Not everybody knows French.

I zoned out for the rest of class, but before the bell rang a head of blonde hair moved and I was face to face with the girl who sat in front of me. Funny she had brown eyes, not blue. I thought most blondes had blue?

"You know something neat about languages?" she asked.

I was kinda in awe that she was even talking to me, I think I've only heard her voice when she gets called on, which is never.

I shook my head "No?"

"That you have a different voice for each one you speak, isn't that funny Natsu? You voice is always so raspy, but in French its turns so warm."

A quick smile, then she faced the front again.

Like magic, it was like magic. I was under her spell from that. This weirdo space fairy just enchanted me with barely three sentences.

Wait how'd she know my name?

**…**

I started seeing her everywhere at school, it was awful. The sight of her hair could make my palms turn clammy.

French class was the only part of the day I looked forward too. Not even P.E. with my buddies could make me forget about her, she was always there in my mind. Calmly existing.

I decided to try to talk to her again, just one word, another strange sentence and I would call it good and my life would be normal again. I hope.

Sitting in my seat, I watched the door. When she came it was like she was floating. Ugh, I sound like a total wet sandwich but it was true, the way she moved was like she was…walking on the moon. No not moon, the stars.

We made eye contact, it didn't break it though, and she kept her stare until she was standing by desk. Crap.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"Uh..." I stuttered.

"Are you lost in your thoughts Natsu? Suffering from _être dans la lune?"_ She asked. She tapped my nose with her finger and smiled.

I had no idea what that meant, I barely had a grasp on foods and greetings and we were already half way through the year.

She sat in her seat and propped her elbows on my desk, "It's in the French book dumb dumb, look it up and tell me what it means when you find out, okay?"

"Okay…"

With that the bell rang and she turned around. The whole class period I kept staring at the back of her head. Talking to her was supposed to get her off my mind, but I think it did the opposite.

The girl who walks on the stars, I wish I knew her name. She was a weirdo.

**…**

The next time was stormy, and I saw her at lunch sitting outside. With the threat of rain coming, nobody was out there except her, and me now. I didn't mean to sit out here with her, I don't know why I did. But here I was, close enough that I could hear her breathing.

She still felt far away, like looking at the stars.

"…why don't you come back down to Earth?" I heard myself say. I can't believe I said that, idiot.

You could only hear the clouds thundering before she sighed, "Why didn't you ever tell me the translation to _être dans la lune_ Natsu?" She looked at me, "You agreed that you would, didn't you look it up?"

"I uh, accidentally burned my French book at the beginning of the year sooo..."

She gave me a glare, I think, "You pyro." She said, then turned away and started shuffling in her bag. There were so many books in there, the only thing in my bag were empty candy wrappers and wrinkled notebooks.

She pulled out the French II book and placed it on my lap. What did she want me to do with this, read it?

"Look in the glossary under E." She said putting my hand on the cover, "look it up."

I think I could listen to her speak for a good hour, maybe even more. Being this close gave me goosebumps, damn her and her weirdo magic abilities. I opened up from the back and looked under the E's.

Let's see être être…found it.

"Uhm, to be lost in ones thoughts." I read out loud.

She leaned against me and I felt myself go tense, "More than that though, it can mean to be lost in ones thoughts, but to also be absent minded. To be on the moon." She spoke softly.

Wait.

I stood up, her book falling off my lap with a thud, and looked at her, "Are you from the moon?" I asked.

"Pardon?" she looked confused, I don't blame her I would too.

"Yeah! Are you some weird space fairy or whatever?" I pointed at her head and then at the sky and back, "Why don't you go back home?"

Something wet hit my fingers, rain.

The way she looked at me was a bit awkward. Describing I'd have to say was like she was thinking to herself real hard in the back of her mind. When she came to I watched as she picked her book up from the ground and placed it back in her bag, never answering my question.

"Natsu it's raining, come inside with me." She held out her hand.

Resist her Natsu, resist.

I took it anyways, it was cold. She curled her fingers around mine, "You never did ask for my name you know…"

"I don't think I would understand your weird alien name anyways." I said walking with her inside.

The rain came down harder, "It's Lucy you idiot."

"I'm Natsu." I said.

There's a girl I know, I'm not really sure where she is most the time, but it's not Earth. She can cast spells on you with the funny things she talks about.

She's some alien who speaks French, and her name is Lucy.

**…**

Ever since then, Lucy, who I decided is a magic alien from the moon, started talking to me.

It was always out of the blue too, either in the middle of class while the teacher was giving a lesson or at lunch. She would just show up and start saying the weirdest shit.

I loved it.

Today there was a substitute in French, which meant free day. I was just going to sleep until class was over until Lucy turned around.

"Natsu lets be more than friends, let's be good friends."

I could feel her spell take effect, "Okay."

"Let's play…twenty questions!" she cheered.

Oh god please no, "Sure." I said.

She turned around in her desk so her body was facing mine now completely, "I'll go first. What's your favorite time of the day?"

"When I get to go to bed. My turn, why do you say such weird things?"

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Because I'm not from Earth, remember? Why did you burn you French book?"

"Uh, I was having a bonfire with some pals, and you need paper to keep a fire going Lucy duh." I said.

She smacked me on the shoulder, "You're not supposed to burn books!" she said gruffly. A sigh then, "Where do you live?"

"The school dorms, wait why?" I asked suspiciously.

Lucy just grinned at me, "Research for my alien brethren back home."

"You can't use that as a reason for everything you do y'know? Okay my turn, um…I can't think of anything right now." I mumbled, "Gimme a minute."

Hmm, what would one ask a crazy girl, oh wait I know.

"What are you always thinkin' about in that head of yours?" I asked.

She leaned her head on one side, "Hmm, I don't know, mostly tiny little daydreams about all kinds of things. Like if I could be a time traveler and change the past, or maybe if I had a key and I could go visit the stars."

Weeeeirdo.

"The stars?" I asked.

"Yeah, like all the constellations? Stars are so old, I bet they have some good stories." She said, but it sounded like she was talking more to herself than to me.

"I thought you were from the moon?"

"I missed the moon, but I landed among the stars. They were nice to me so I decided to stay." She hummed.

I didn't have a response to that, really who would? So we sat like that, a comfortable silence, before Lucy reached over and started playing with the end of my scarf.

"I always thought you looked like a dragon with this thing. The way its knitted makes it looks like scales."

A dragon, huh? I kinda liked that.

I went along, "Like a cool dragon? Because that's the only dragon I'd be."

"Yep, one who breathes fire and burns enemies to a crisp." She laughed.

All of a sudden, and I really don't know why I did this, but I took off my scarf and wrapped it around her head, "Now you ca be a dragon."

Confused, that's what she looked like at first, then her eyes got wide and she smiled. Pretty.

She started untying the ribbon that held her hair together. Lucy picked up my hand and tied it around my wrist. "And now you can be a girl from the stars."

She didn't feel like a strange girl in my French II class anymore. She was Lucy my friend, who day dreamed about odd stuff and lived with friendly stars.

"Just give back my scarf at the end of class okay?" I said.

"Alright."

**…**

Two weekends later and a single knock on my door, you could find Lucy at my dorm with me and Gray, my roommate, studying for our French Final.

"Remember, we're going to be graded on how well we can write French and speak it, so we need to be serious Natsu." Lucy said sternly.

I was being serious, but it was hard when your roommate keeps making sheep eyes at your friend who happens to be a pretty weirdo from space.I glared at him. "Why are you even here? You're not even taking French you're in Advanced German you jerk! Go somewhere else." I said towards Gray.

He just shrugged, "What, it's never too late to learn, right Lucy?" He looked over at her, "Besides, it's the language of looove."

I had him in a headlock before she could even respond to that.

Lucy sighed, "And I really wanted to study with you Natsu, your voice is so nice in French." She said it in that sweet voice only girls can do.

Blushing wasn't really my thing, but I could feel my cheeks get hot. I heard Gray stifling a laugh under me, "Shaddup." I grumbled and dropped him.

He fell to floor with a flop then rolled around holding his stomach. "What's wrong Natsu? Speak some French, it's so niiiice when you speak ha!"

It's illegal to kill your roommate, it's illegal to kill your roommate.

Lucy smiled, "You guys get along so well…not. How about for a reward I'll make you dinner since all you have in this place is hot sauce and frozen pizzas?"

Gray got off the floor, "How 'bout you stay forever?"

"I'll sleep on it." Lucy winked.

Winked! At Gray!

Lucy walked towards him with a torn piece of paper, and placed it in his hands, "Here's a list of what I need, don't come back till you have everything, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Gray said, "Uh I mean ma'am."

She slipped some bills in his pocket and pretty much shooed him out the door, "Take care." Lucy said sweetly.

"Artichoke hearts what the hell is that…" I heard him say before the lock clicked in place.

Lucy's hand slipped from the doorknob and she looked towards me. I swear I saw something evil in her all of a sudden.

"Now, as for you…" Lucy said, "You're going to be able to recite the whole French II book when I'm done with you or else."

Please, like I was scared of some lil' blonde shrimp. "Or else what?" I scoffed.

"No. Dinner."

The sadist.

**…**

Lucy aced her French Final but that was to be expected, I barely passed but it was still amazing that I managed to do that. When we got our results back Lucy was happier for me than herself. She did this dumb little cheer, which was cute, and then hugged me, which was just nice.

I was glad even with barely scrapping by, because passing French meant no summer school. And no summer school meant two months of goofing off with friends and a new alien friend. But mostly the alien friend because everyone else went back to visit their families. Not me though, and not Lucy either.

"It's not really a home, I'd rather spend summer with you in your dirty dorm." She said. I didn't pry about her non home and she didn't ask about why I didn't leave to see family.

Today it was hot, according to Lucy, and we were both being lazy shits just laying on my tiny bed staring at the ceiling, watching the day go by.

Her head was on my arm and the feeling in my fingers were starting to disappear, but it was worth it having her this close to me.

"My dirty dorm feels like home to you?"

She turned her head so she was looking at me, "It always has, ever since I first stepped through the door. Maybe it's all the used underwear you have hanging around."

Note to self, throw your dirty boxers on the floor more often.

Maybe it was the weather or how close she was to me, I don't know. But I couldn't stop myself from saying, "I've probably already said this, but, I used to think you walked on the moon."

I expected her to laugh, but instead she surprise me, "I did, I used to be sit around in the stars all day, but then a dragon flew by and the way he spoke French made me laugh so I followed him back down to earth, turns out its pretty nice down here."

I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not, but I've learned its best not to ask and better to just go along with it.

Lucy scooted closer to me, I could see tiny freckles on her cheeks, smiled then closed her eyes.

I liked being with her, I liked being with all my friends, but it was different with Lucy. A whole other feeling entirely. That butterfly tummy thing I guess I what you'd call it. Affection isn't really me, but, hugging her was something that I wanted to do right now.

Without even thinking I opened my mouth, "Lucy, I think, I think I like you." I looked down at her, "Is that weird?"

Seconds felt like days before she spoke up, "No, not really. There's stranger things than that Natsu. Like dragons who speak French."

I felt myself grin, "Or weird girls from the stars?"

She nodded, "Exactly. Especially girls from stars, they like dragons very much."

My arm was completely dead but it didn't stop me from pulling her into an embrace. She laughed and I did too. It was nice.

We stayed like that, on my cramped bed in the dead of summer, in my crappy dorm where the AC doesn't even work half the time. As the sunlight dimmed down and the bugs came out and chirped I could feel Lucy start to loose herself to sleep.

So.

Here I am now, holding a girl in my arms. She was a weirdo, an undeniable fact, but I guess that makes me a werido too for liking her. I thought she walked on the moon, but she said she lived in the stars instead. Turns out we were both wrong because right now the only place she's at is on earth, by me.

**…**

Does this make sense to you like it does to me?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
